Dancer's Choice
by AAnitab
Summary: Ann Maxwell is NEVER EVER going to continue her “Fire Dancer” universe. And Damnit, those two people need to get hooked up more than nearly anyone else I’ve ever read. So I gave in. Here it is, Rheba is finally old enough to Choose Kirt'n. Romantic Smut.


Title: Dancer's Choice

Author: AnitaB

Author's notes: Apparently Ann Maxwell is NEVER EVER going to continue her "Fire Dancer" universe. And Damnit, those two people need to get hooked up more than nearly anyone else I've ever read. So I gave in and wrote it.

I don't own anything and make no money.

Dancer's Choice

By AnitaB

Rheba couldn't look away from the face dangling from her fingertips. Her Bre'n face turned and changed as it always had since Kirtn had woven it into her ear when she was ten. But today, just now, she could see him in it. The bone carving in her hands was her Bre'n. It was Kirtn's precious gold-masked face looking out at her. The expression changed with every turn, but in all of them… he loved her. Cared for her. That was only to be expected, but today, she saw the other expression. Bre'n were known for their deep, deep sensuality across the galaxy.

In their travels, Rheba had watched and hated the reaction women from dozens of different worlds had to her Bre'n. She had reacted like a jealous child. But the last face she'd seen in her carving… was her own. Senyas and Bre'n, together, as man and woman. The last image in her carving, the one that she'd glimpsed but never before understood, was Kirtn and herself, burning together in passion. And every cell in her body knew without doubt or hesitation that it would be fire dancing like the universe had never seen. Her akhenet lines glowed and pulsed at the memory of Kirtn's hands on her body, his lips touching hers. Her Bre'n mentor had been forced to touch her any number of times to save both their lives. She'd felt something in all of those moments, but resisted the heat and fire of it. Rheba had depended on Kirtn for … everything. How could she lay another need at his feet?

Rheba's heart called out to her mind. Those memories flashed before her eyes, one by one. Every single time they'd touched, she'd felt his reluctance to let her go. She'd melted under the heat of his touch, his kiss. Ilfn's words echoed in her ears. //He needs you, child and woman, he needs you.//

In the Loo slave cell, Kirtn's memories of her had triggered his slip into Rez. As a child, as a woman, and then her loss. Kirtn had said that he was dead since the first time with Ilfn, but wouldn't tell her why.

In all the times they'd nearly died, it was only when they were separated that Kirtn's Bre'n temper flared hotter than her best fire dancing. She'd lost her control utterly only when she was about to lose her Bre'n.

//My Bre'n, my mentor, my Kirtn.//

When the time came, her choice was as easy and necessary as breathing. Eyes closed, Rheba carefully fastened Kirtn's face back into her ear, making absolutely certain that all seven catches were closed. //I choose Kirtn.//

Meditation time was over. Rheba opened the privacy curtain of her bunk and reached out with all her senses. //Where is my Bre'n?// A few moments and a deep breath later, she knew. Kirtn was in the control room, in the pilot's web. And he was somehow miraculously alone.

But not for long. Now her lines were glowing and pulsing everywhere. The curls, twists, and curves of gold that decorated her whole body were alive with the need for Kirtn's touch. And Rheba could only agree with every fiber of her body.

He felt her the second her foot crossed the hatch. Kirtn must have felt a difference in the air, for he turned to her with cautious, hopeful eyes. "Something wrong, my little Dancer?"

He was beautiful. From clear yellow eyes, down every inch of his smooth copper fur, over hard muscles to strong hands, Kirtn was perfect. The Yhelle illusionist had been pale and lustless in comparison. "No, for once there's nothing wrong." Helplessly, Rheba crossed the room to rest her hands in his. The pleasure the touch of his palms and fur had always brought her seemed to multiply ten fold. "You chose me, my Bre'n mentor, in the cradle."

He nodded, eyes uncertain but still locked on her face. "Yes, my little fire dancer. Even then you were bright and beautiful in your fire." One hand lifted, fingertips stroking over the akhenet lines of her cheek and into the dancing heat of her hair. "I couldn't have found a better dancer in all the cradles of Deva. My dancer."

Rheba found the look on his face that she'd seen in her ear carving. Kirtn's face held love, not that of mentor to student, or even of friends. The love in his face was burning hot passionate love. How in the ashes of Deva had she'd not seen it sooner. "I choose you, Kirtn, as my Bre'n, as my mentor…" His yellow eyes burned, his hands tightened against her skin, his arms pulled her closer. Kirtn's heat set her alight effortlessly. And he hadn't even done anything yet. Her hair danced, twirled, curled around him as the space between them shrank and burned. "I choose you, Kirtn, as my love."

"Rheba," He looked like he was about to crush her against that wide, furry chest. And then he stopped, carefully released her hands, and stepped back. "Do you know what you're doing, my little dancer? For all the gods of all the planets in the universe won't be able to change it back. Be sure before you make this choice."

Her Bre'n would go into Rez for her. He would destroy the universe itself before he pressured her into anything she didn't want. But all she wanted was him. Rheba claimed his hand, nuzzled her cheek into his palm, and kissed his fingertips. "See for yourself, Kirtn," Their mind dancing connection flared into life with the touch. Rheba sent him all the images, memories, and thoughts that she couldn't keep out of her mind, from the way she melted at his kiss, to her instant hatred for any woman who flirted with him, to the safety she felt wrapped in his arms. Last, she sent him all the faces she'd seen in her carving and the feelings each and every one caused low in her gut.

He trembled in her arms, a helpless little growl on his lips. "Say it, Rheba, please. I … have to hear it." Even as he asked, he wrapped her tighter in his arms, fur sliding warm and smooth over her skin. Melting her nerves as only her Bre'n could.

"I, your Fire Dancer, choose you, my Bre'n. I, Rheba, choose you, Kirtn, as a woman chooses a man." His breath shuddered over his lips, over her lips as she leaned closer into the grip of his arms. "So kiss me already, before you burst."

The world spun around the central focus of the smile on his face. Some small part of Rheba's brain knew he'd lifted her off her feet and into a spin. The rest of her could only melt into the heat of his emotions finally unrestrained. Then his lips caught hers, tongue diving into the heat of her mouth. He tasted like liquid gold on her tongue, felt like a furnace in her arms. Rheba reveled in the heat, fisting both her hands in his hair to keep them burning.

This was so much more than an enzyme transfer, but even more necessary than breathing. //My Bre'n,//

000

He couldn't believe it. But to doubt even for a second that the dancer in his arms was anything less than his… would be insanity. Kirtn felt her full and complete understanding of her Bre'n carving flowing between them. Mind dancing went even further to let him feel exactly what those images did to her emotions. Still years too young, his fire dancer was every inch a woman in his arms. And she wanted him.

"Say it, Rheba, please. I … have to hear it." His body already knew, arms slowing pulling her closer against his chest. But it was his mind that had thought this day might never come. Kirtn had to know in every way there was to know.

He adored her smile, the sweet curving of lips almost against his own. He treasured the way her body pressed closer against his chest, heat and fire waiting to engulf him. But when she spoke… his heart tried to beat its way out of his chest. "I, your Fire Dancer, choose you, my Bre'n. I, Rheba, choose you, Kirtn, as a woman chooses a man." He could practically taste the words on his lips as his fire dancer set him ablaze with her words and her touch. "So kiss me already, before you burst."

His dancer wanted a kiss, well then that's what she was going to get. //Yes,// Sweeping her off her feet, Kirtn finally let himself hold her, kiss her as a man does a woman. Finally, he didn't have to hold back from her, not one single bit. No kiss had ever felt like this before. He drowned himself in the sweet taste of her as she kissed him back with every inch of her body. This was no child in his arms, fisting her hands in his hair and burning him in an ocean of pleasure. This was every inch a woman, his woman.

When biology said air was absolutely necessary, Kirtn dragged himself back from her lips, pleased at the strength of her grip and the breathless groan of his name. Around the two of them, Rheba had built an intricate cage of golden fire. And that was only with a kiss. If they went any further here, she might slag the control room and half the ship. And further was exactly where he wanted to go. By the grip of her fingers pulling him closer with fistfuls of his hair, Rheba was feeling the same. "Rheba, my dancer. We can't do this here. Come with me."

"Anywhere in the galaxy, you know that." Her arms curled around his neck as his arms swept her legs out from under her to hold her closer, hotter. "Where won't we melt the bulkheads?" Her fingers teased the muscles of his shoulders, even as her eyes tried to push him beyond control.

"That depends on how… hot… you're going to get, dancer. What do you think?" Kirtn whistled the question, layering the meaning in sensually heated tones.

He simply adored the shiver that ran the entire length of her body, even reaching her eyelids and fingertips. "We don't have anywhere on this ship that fire proof. Not with my Bre'n in question." Kirtn fought to breathe as his dancer leaned in to run her lips along the edge of his jaw. Her teeth moved to his neck and found every sensitive nerve there.

He was about to shred her clothes, pin her to the nearest wall, and melting bulkheads be damned. Maybe the fire cage she'd built would be enough to contain the energy. //Madness, Bre'n, control yourself.// "Rheba, please." His desperate brain whirled. There had to be someplace safer and he had to get there before she broke him open like Lheket's storm clouds. //Lheket… the training room.// Their young and powerful rain dancer had flooded other parts of the ship before they'd found a room for it. "Dancer, stop,"

The mentor's voice worked like it always did. His dancer went instantly still in his arms, her lips pulling a painful couple inches away from his skin. "Kirtn?"

"We're going to the training room and you're not going to distract me on the way." The hesitation on her face turned into heat. Kirtn had to look away. He never really believed he'd get to see that desire on her face. Rheba could shatter his control without even trying. Tucking her face into his shoulder, Kirtn fought to ignore the feel of her in his arms long enough to get them both inside the empty and reinforced training room. The room was stripped of any source of heat or moisture, a meditation room for either fire or rain dancers. "My Dancer,"

"Hurry, my Bre'n, your dancer's impatient." Her tongue flicked against the pulse in his neck, making his arms tighten reflexively around her. She was going to burn him alive, and he was going to love it.

"You're impatient, Rheba. I've known and been resisting this heat since before Loo. You've got years to go before you catch up with my impatience." Kirtn couldn't help himself. After all this time keeping himself under such tight control where his fire dancer was concerned, he needed her kiss more than air. Her lips opened to his without hesitation, her hair curling around his face and fingers in a loving caress. Heat bloomed around them, between them. One hand broke free of his control and slid up the akhenet lines of her calf, heading for the back of her knee, headed higher. "Help me, dancer."

"Just keep walking, my Bre'n, I'll be good if you will." Rheba caught his wandering hand and twined their fingers together against her side. Her cheek nuzzled his shoulder, no lips, no teasing. The golden cage had thinned, but still framed them as he carried her through their ship to the training room. His precious fire dancer had finally chosen and nothing was ever going to be the same. //My sweet Fire Dancer.//

000

Her Bre'n was amazing. He had what seemed like perfect control over himself most of the time. The little cracks her touch caused made her want more. Rheba wanted to see just how far out of control she could push her Bre'n with only her hands, her lips. She struggled to keep that urge contained until they got to the training room. Then Rheba could feel those big, strong hands moving over every inch of her skin. Soon she'd get those lips back to hers, taste him on her tongue. //Kirtn,//

"Open," The training room door obeyed without a beat's hesitation. Three more steps and Rheba decided she'd been good long enough. Two fistfuls of soft copper hair led his lips down to hers. "Rheba," His fingers stroked along her jaw to play with her carving before fisting in the liquid metal of her hair. Those hot yellow eyes burned into hers in the instant before he claimed her lips. //Yes, Kirtn, more.// Strong arms pulled her high and hard against his chest as their lips pressed and stroked.

It was perfect, but not enough. Rheba hooked a leg around his hip. She needed to be higher for the best angle at his lips. "Yes," Big hands slid down her thighs, guided her legs around his ribs, and her body higher against his chest. Those hands felt so damn good warming inch by inch of her akhenet lines. Fabric was blocking some of the heat she needed so desperately. There was no way in the 12 hells that she was letting go of him for even the instant it would take to undressed. "Kirtn, hold still a second,"

A deep breath off his lips and a little mental focus later their clothes fell to ashes around his feet. "That's my impatient fire dancer." She tried to say something back, but her breathing failed at the slow, hot drag of his palms up her thighs to her hips and back. He'd touched every inch of her skin at some point or another over the years. But that in no way prepared her to be the complete focus of his attention and sensual strength. Or for the feel of those hands on her skin with pleasure for intent. Managing only a wordless groan and a mindless arch, Rheba tried to ask for more with the grip of her arms. "That's my girl, are you burning for me yet?"

If she were burning any hotter, the ship would explode. And Rheba needed more than anything to make him burn. "Let me show you how hot I'm burning, Kirtn." She rubbed her aching breasts against the fur of his chest, groaning low in her throat at the feel of him. Digging her nails into the hard muscles of his shoulders, she kissed heat up his neck to claim his lips. Lost in his kiss, Rheba dragged stroking fingers and exploring palms over every inch of him that she could reach. She loved the way a subtle shiver followed her touch over his fur. Kirtn had the strength to put his fist through the steel reinforced wall, but she was held in mid-air so gently. As much as she never wanted out of his arms, there were things she couldn't do to him from up here. "Let me show you how hot you can burn."

His arms held tighter for just a second, pinning her against his ribs. "Rheba," The flick of her nails over his shoulders tightened his fingers on her hips before Kirtn reluctantly opened his arms and set her on her feet. "I'm already on fire," His hands rubbed along the line of her waist and ribs as his eyes locked on her face.

"I know you are," Rheba resisted the siren call of his kiss to finally explore the tall, strong body that was always at her back. "I feel it, Kirtn. I love how much you want me." Her hands rubbed along his arms, tracing the flexing muscles with the edges of her nails. His eyes burned down at her, his hands squeezing against her skin. "I love how this feels." Rheba closed her eyes, leaning in to press her lips to his pounding heart. "I love you, my Bre'n." His hands pulled her closer, curving around her hips like he was about to pick her up again. //Not yet, Kirtn.// Pulling away, Rheba ran her hands down his chest to the edge of his hips. Soon, soon she'd feel all of him, all that power and gentle strength against and inside her.

"I don't just want you, dancer. I need you." His hand cupped her face and he bent that tall frame far enough to press a kiss to her lips. Heat flared through every inch of her skin with his next words. "I love you, Rheba. I've always loved you." She was helpless to move as Kirtn took back control of her nerves. Rheba stood still in the circle of his arms as he knelt at her feet. "I will always need you, my dancer." He buried his face against her racing heart and wrapped his arms tight around her hips. "Rheba," She fought to breathe at the tender exploration of his lips over her ribs. Shoving both hands into his hair, Rheba swayed on her feet as that gorgeous mouth followed her akhenet lines over her skin in a search for every single pleasure sensor. His tongue flicked out to trace the gold curls at her hips an instant before her knees gave out.

"Kirtn," His arms gathered her sliding body into his lap, cradled against his own. "Kirtn, please," Her body trembled and arched against his, her fingers clenching in his hair to stay close to those lips. The world around them seemed to glow, or was that just the fire in his eyes.

000

She had no idea what she was doing to him. Rheba couldn't possibly understand what those perfect words on her lips were doing to every single nerve in his body. And then to add fuel to the solar explosion, she ran her beautiful little fingers down his fur to his hip, headed south. // Ice and ashes, sweetheart,//

Words spilled off his lips and the heat melting in her eyes was just one more explosion to his control. Kirtn dropped to his knees before her, helplessly burying his face against the pounding rhythm of her heart. "Rheba," She wasn't close enough, wouldn't ever be close enough. On their own, his arms wrapped tight around her hips, holding her as close as they could. Her skin called to him. Kirtn needed to taste every inch of her, starting right here. His lips followed the curling akhenet lines of passion over her hips, his tongue stroking the gold pattern and soft skin. She shivered in his arms, her hands tightening in his hair before her body collapsed with a soft cry of his name.

Kirtn caught her close, cradling her body against his chest. "Kirtn, please," His dancer was trembling in his arms, her hips rocking against his as her hands fought to get him closer. He could feel every inch of her body tremble even harder as he leaned in for the kiss she offered. //Dancer.// His hands clenched on her hips to hold her still. Her tiny body rubbing against his like that was going to break him in half.

"What do you need, my dancer?" Her body arched in his arms, leading his lips down her throat to the curves of her breasts. "I'll give it to you. Tell me." He couldn't resist kissing each of her breasts, teasing each nipple with a swirling tongue and gentle teeth. Delicious, as sweet as the breathless sounds on her lips and the bite of her nails in his back. "Tell me, Rheba."

"Oh… hmmm…. Kirtn, I need…" Rheba's voice trailed off as his mouth pulled at the flat skin of her stomach. Her hands tightened in his hair as her entire body arched sharply in his arms. The golden cage enclosing them shivered in time to the arching of her hips. He couldn't wait to see what the bars would do when he was inside her. "Please, my Bre'n, I need more … of you."

His hands moved to her hips, pulling her back down into his lap and against his chest. His hips arched up against hers, rubbing his need against her heat. "Is this what you need, my dancer? You want me inside you?"

The cage in the air around them suddenly became a solid wall of fire, and that was as much an answer as the arch and rub of her hips and her low groan of his name. With his last line of restraint, Kirtn waited for his dancer to actually say the words. His hands weren't as patient, sliding along her thighs to sample the heat between them. Still speechless, his dancer fisted her hands in his hair and gave him a bruising assault of a kiss. An image hit his mind from hers and it stole his breath. Rheba might not have found the breath to speak, but there was no doubt about exactly what she wanted. His little dancer wanted to ride him, wanted to feel his fur rub on her skin with every thrust of their hips.

"Yes, my dancer. Take what you need." Losing himself in her kiss, Kirtn plunged his fingers deep inside her heat. He was not a small Bre'n and his little dancer was not going to feel an ounce of pain in his arms. He'd cut out his own heart first. "Rheba, move for me." Her body rode his hand, her breasts rubbing against his chest fur as his fingers explored and stretched her sheath. She felt so damn good around his fingers, in his arms. But she wasn't ready yet.

He groaned low in his throat and pulled back. "Kirtn," Her hands scrabbled at his shoulders, trying to get him back with an edge of panic.

"Shh," Kirtn laid her on her back and leaned over her body. "I don't want to hurt you, Rheba. Let me make this good for you." He gave her a sweet kiss as a thank you when she nodded and wove her fingers into his hair. "That's my dancer. Hold onto me." Kirtn leaned down to kiss a line down her body, following the meandering paths of her akhenet lines. "So sweet," His breath ruffled the line of hair low on her stomach and her nails nearly drew blood on his back. "I've got you,"

His lips crossed that tiny space to finally taste her need. The sound on her lips matched the color change in the fire surrounding them. His dancer liked what his mouth could do. But not enough yet. She could take him more easily if he brought her to the shatter point with hands and mouth first. Rheba was burning in his arms, rising to every touch, every stroke, every lick. He adored the harsh sound of her voice and the sharp dig of her nails as she arched and begged for him. "Kirtn… ice and ashes… please. I'm ready, Kirtn, I'm ready for you."

//Let's see,// Kirtn rested his forehead on her stomach and pressed three fingers inside her. Hot and wet, but still too tight. "Almost, you're almost ready." He kissed and licked at her hip as his fingers danced over and inside her. Kirtn felt the tension building in her muscles and knew it would be soon. A few more strokes, a few more kisses and she would shatter for him. //Almost, there, little dancer, right here.// It was gorgeous to watch. Rheba arched helplessly beneath him, her hair dancing over the floor with a static crackle, her golden cage turning into white lightning around them both. "Now you're ready for me."

000

Breathing was impossible with her sensual Bre'n between her legs, kissing and stroking her most sensitive nerves. Every inch of her body responded to the dance of his fingers over her flesh until ecstasy poured like lightning over her skin. "Now you're ready for me."

Ready had nothing on her. And as soon as she could breathe Rheba was going to climb him and show him just how ready for him she was. As soon as she could breathe. "Kirtn," Looping both arms around his neck, she followed the ache in her skin into his arms. "Please, I need to feel you. Now." Gorgeous hands guided her hips over his to rock against his hard length. "Kirtn, now."

"Rheba, my dancer, slowly. I want to feel all of you." His fingers angled her hips above his, the tip of him placed at her opening. "Slow, take me slow."

Rheba fought her nerves to listen to him. They wanted her to drive down onto that hard length until every single inch of it was buried as deep as possible, hard and fast. But Kirtn was right. Slow would be better. Taking in a shaky breath, she locked her arms around his neck and pressed close for a deep, sweet, slow kiss. His hands trembled against her hips and she couldn't help a smile. He told her to go slow, but he was so close to losing control. "Slow, then," Rheba watched his eyes as she sank down onto his erection inch by slow inch until she could feel all of him buried hot and deep. And he felt so damn good. "Oh, yes, Kirtn," His eyes burned into hers as his hands clenched on her hips and held her still around the hard, deep length of himself.

"Rheba, my dancer," Her Bre'n held her close, his body shaking in her arms as he leaned in for a kiss. "My fire dancer," Those hands kept her body motionless against and around his as her mentor fought for words. "I never dared dream of this, of us, of holding you like this." One hand fisted in her hair, angling her lips closer to his. "But I hoped. I always hoped you'd love me back in time." His body shifted under hers, angling himself deeper inside her with a rough groan. "Let me love you, Rheba, my girl, my woman, my dancer. Let me show you how perfect we are together."

He was trying to kill her, trying to set her ablaze and out of control. Kirtn was about to set her every single nerve exploding into glorious fire. "Yours, I'm your dancer, Kirtn. Love me, please. Show me everything we can be, my Bre'n." Rheba lost herself in his kiss, melting heat into his arms, his body.

"That's my girl," Strong hands lifted her effortlessly, guiding her hips through the first thrust of his length inside her. So perfect, so hot, so deep, so gentle. The fur on his chest, his hips rubbed deliciously over her skin with each move of their bodies. His hands were hot, gentle, strong against her hips, guiding and controlling the speed and depth of their thrusts. His eyes were blindingly beautiful locked on her face, watching every little bit of the pleasure he was giving her. "That's my dancer, burn for me. Burn hotter."

Light glowed and danced off the gold and copper fur of his face and Rheba realized it was coming from her. What had been an intricate gold pattern of light was now a white hot inferno surrounding them. No one but Senyas and Bre'n could dance this hot. And her Bre'n wanted it hotter. //Here you go, Kirtn, I'll burn brighter for you.// "Dance, my Kirtn, my Bre'n. Dance with me." His hands shifted, fingertips matching up with the akhenet lines on her hips, and their connection wound tighter. Rheba caught her hands in his hair and moved above him. No more patience, just the hard and heavy thrust of him inside her, just the rhythm and pulse of the fire around them and within them. "Hotter?"

"Ice and ashes, yes, Rheba. Hotter, much hotter. Please." His body arched into every one of her thrusts, rubbing smooth skin and soft fur into nerves that begged for more of him. Kirtn leaned down and licked a burning line over her heart. "Give it to me, Rheba. Give me everything." His hands tightened and his length pressed deeper. "I want, need all of you. Please,"

Rheba stopped moving, simply holding him tight and deep with every inch of her body. Kirtn was holding back. She'd felt the strength in every inch of her Bre'n's big, furry body and she wanted all of it now. She was the only woman in the universe who could take all of him, his strength, his heat, his rage, his love. And Rheba wasn't going to be satisfied with anything less than everything he had to give. "Take me, Kirtn. Take me fast and hard and deep. I want all of you, my Bre'n. Don't you dare hold back from me."

Her Bre'n hesitated for a moment, eyes searching hers for a heated second of time. "You're sure." It wasn't a question, he had to feel it in every inch of her body cradling his. "Hold on, my dancer. Hold on tight." Rheba squeezed her arms around his neck as that big, furry body shifted over hers. She was pinned between his broad, strong chest and the smooth floor at her back. His hips settled high between her thighs as her heels crossed behind his back. Kirtn pressed deeper slowly, giving her every last inch of his length, driving a breathless gasp up her throat. "That's it, Rheba. Breathe for me, breathe deep and burn."

He waited for her to take that first deep breath before he moved, and then she understood. That first hard thrust drove her breath from her body in a rasp of his name and a burst of pleasure up her back. This was his strength, this was the force and love and depth of the man who had guarded her through hell and back. This was her Bre'n finally not holding anything back. "Yes, Kirtn, more." Every arch of his back sent a burst of fire through all her nerves, and drove her nails into the fur of his back. He was heaven surrounding her, every hard thrust was that little bit closer to a climax that might melt the bulkhead under her back. "My Bre'n, my love, yes."

000

She was a fiery heaven around him. Every inch of her body burned bright and hot in his arms. Rheba glowed, the light inside her was beautiful and blindingly bright. Finally he knew exactly how it felt to be bathed in her fire and heat. Kirtn was fighting to keep a deathgrip on the last shreds of his control. Rheba felt so good around him, holding him he was afraid to feel that pleasure change to pain. He couldn't hurt her, not for anything. Even with his fingers digging into her passion lines, even with his akhenet dancing above and around him, even now his body wanted more, harder, deeper, hotter. Almost beyond his control, his voice whispered and begged her for more. As his body begged and rocked and pulled her closer.

And then Rheba stopped. Her body went completely still above his with a small little twist of a smile on her lips. His fire dancer had a trick up her sleeve. And he thought he was going to love every bit of it. Rheba ran her fingertips through his hair and pulled his eyes to hers. Her lips were almost against his as she tried to break him into pieces. "Take me, Kirtn. Take me fast and hard and deep. I want all of you, my Bre'n. Don't you dare hold back from me."

He searched her face, body and mind in a moment of panic before her certainty washed through him like a wave. He was the one man who could survive and delight in the full heat of her passion. And she was the one woman who could survive and delight in the full strength of his. "You're sure," She only pressed closer at his words, the tiny stroke pushing at his control. "Hold on, my dancer. Hold on tight." Slowly pressing his tiny dancer to her back, Kirtn carefully slid every hard needy inch of himself into her heat. //Oh, ice and ashes, my dancer.// Her body welcomed him, arching to take him impossibly deeper and wrapping her legs around his waist. "That's it, Rheba. Breathe for me, breathe deep and burn."

He waited for that first deep breath and thrust hard and deep, loving her rasp of his name and the bite of her nails in his back. And then there was no stopping him. Every hard thrust of his body into hers was rewarded with the sweetest little moans and desperate pleading words on her lips. His dancer wanted more, and he'd do anything to give her whatever she wanted. There was nothing he wanted more than to feel his dancer ignite in his arms, to shatter with pleasure only her Bre'n could give her. Burying his face in the line of her shoulder, Kirtn put every inch of his body into pushing hers over that edge, knowing that everything he'd ever wanted was on the other side. "My Bre'n, my love, yes."

//Yours, my dancer, only yours.// Locking his hands on her shoulders with his arms under her back, Kirtn braced them both for the deep, hard thrust of his hips against hers. "My dancer, you feel so good. Please, Rheba." So hot, so tight around him. Rheba dug her nails into his back and arched into every single thrust of his body deep into hers. He needed her taste, leaned down for the sweet pressure of her lips on his, her tongue stroking his. His dancer was burning in his arms, every inch of her body saying without words just how close she was to giving him everything. "That's my girl, my dancer. Reach for it. Show me." Running his hand down the beautiful line of her thigh, Kirtn pulled her knee up his ribs to change the angle of her hips to his. On the next thrust, he watched the pleasure light her face, felt the extra trembling in all her muscles. "Right here, Rheba. Burn for me, for us."

The sounds on her lips weren't words but they pulled him in. Just as the white, iridescent fire surrounding them told Kirtn that his dancer was on the edge, so close to what they both needed. //Lightning,// Spreading both hands wide over the lines curling around her hips, he reached for the energy burning inside them both. Kirtn shoved that energy into her at the same moment he thrust higher and deeper than he'd ever been inside her and held still and deep against her every little arch and ripple. He held her balanced on the edge, their bodies one, their energy rolling along every point of contact until he whistled his love for her against her lips. Rheba shattered gloriously in his arms with a wordless shout and a shower of sparks. The cage around them turned into multicolored lightning that outshined any fire she'd ever danced in their lives. She dragged him right over that line into that ocean of fire. Kirtn roared her name and collapsed into the loving arms of his dancer. //Rheba, my dancer, my woman, my love.//

He could feel her fingers running through his hair even before he got his eyes open or his elbows under his weight. //Rheba,// His fire dancer was still holding him tight. He couldn't have pulled back without first unwrapping her legs. Not that he minded, she could hold him like this forever and it still wouldn't be long enough. However, he had to be crushing her into this floor. "Rheba," Wrapping both arms tight around her back, Kirtn rolled to his back without losing the tiniest inch of contact. His dancer snuggled closer against his chest, her hair curling around his neck in a lover's caress. His fingers couldn't stop moving, stroking over all the skin he could reach. There was no going back. He couldn't ever let go of her now.

"Hmm," His dancer moved, lifting her head to meet his eyes. //Ice and ashes, you're beautiful.// "Kirtn," She leaned down to give him a soft sweet kiss, weaving her fingers into his hair. Rheba was delicious on his lips. "You've known since Loo, huh?" Suddenly the touch of her fingertips was just the slightest bit electric. The shock twitched against the ticklish nerves of his ears. "You've known since before Loo and you didn't tell me?"

"I… I couldn't…" Kirtn didn't wiggle away, he adored the heat of her too much. "The choice is the dancer's alone."

"Kirtn," She literally shook her head at him. "We only have each other in this ash and gone universe, you cannot keep anything from me." Rheba's eyes sparked with the edge of fire dancer temper. "You kept something this important from me for years. Do you have any idea what it would have done to me to lose you 'cause I didn't know what we could be together?"

"Rheba, I couldn't live with myself if I had lost you by pushing you into a relationship you didn't want." Kirtn caught her face in his hands and made her meet his eyes. "Bre'n and Senyas have died if the dancer's choice was forced. I'd never hurt you like that, even if it killed me."

"I know that. But you keep another secret like that from me and I will singe off every single strand of your fur and keep you bald for a year, and don't think I can't do it."

"I know you could do it, I chose an amazing fire dancer. But would you?" Kirtn decided it was time to finally use Bre'n seduction on his little dancer. He spread his hands low against the curve of her back and pulled her tight against his chest. "You seem to like my fur against your skin." Rubbing his cheek along her neck, he dragged the fur of his knuckles up the line of her waist to the curve of her breast. Kirtn smiled as she shivered and arched into the touch. "Wouldn't you miss it?"

"At least you wouldn't shed like a cherf anytime it got too hot." She tried to still sound angry, but it didn't match the heated look on her face or the spread of her hands on his chest. The arch of her hips over his was simply the last little straw. His dancer wanted him again, and she was going to get him again, right now.

Kirtn fisted both hands in her hair and growled. "Get down here, my little dancer, and show me all that fire." Nothing was better than her lips on his and her body holding him tighter and deeper. //That's my dancer. Hold me.//

000


End file.
